Content processing applications and services, especially textual content, provide a number of controls for selecting, modifying aspects of content such as formatting, grammatical or stylistic corrections, even word replacements through synonym/antonym suggestions. In typical systems, such controls are available individually, sometimes independently or interdependently. Thus, users may be enabled to select and modify aspects of content they create or process, but they have to do it manually.
Content creation or modification in collaborative environments, where content may be created and processed by multiple users simultaneously and/or sequentially, may be specially challenging for authors trying to keep track of their own changes as well as others. True collaboration involves a combined thought process and may be hampered by the sequential nature of conventional systems, where one co-author's comments/edits need to be reviewed by the others and responded to in an orderly fashion. Even if an order is established and the edit/comment exchange process optimized, it may be challenging to create a consistent and coherent voice for the collaborative content.